


“pssst, gundham”

by icedhotchocolate



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, G U N D H A M T A N A K A, M/M, Oneshot, Roulette - Freeform, gay? yes, kissing da homies goodnight, nagito can’t sleep and honestly same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedhotchocolate/pseuds/icedhotchocolate
Summary: Nagito can’t sleep, but perhaps Gundham can help?Bunch of fluff bc I’m lonely
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	“pssst, gundham”

Nagito tossed and turned in bed, attempting to get comfortable. 

The night had already shifted to the next day, and yet he hadn’t gotten a minute of sleep. His head throbbed from the lack of rest.

Nothing seemed to help, and going on his phone would only worsen the headache. Nagito then shifted to his left and looked at his snoozing boyfriend.

Gundham still had a hand laid lazily on Nagito’s side, but the breeder was fast asleep. He wished he was awake so Nagito could at least have some conscious company.

“Pssst, Gundham,” the light-haired boy whispered, the hushed sound filling the mostly silent room. Nagito tapped on Gundham’s shoulder, in an attempt to gently wake him.

It somehow worked, despite Gundham being out cold. He stirred, and his eyes managed to open halfway.

“Mmmmwhat?” His voice was hoarse and groggy, and also somehow deeper than usual. Was that even possible?

“I can’t sleep,” Nagito complained, changing the position of his hand so that it rested on Gundham’s shoulder.

“Ah...” Gundham lifted his own hand so that he could rub Nagito’s back, in some attempt to help. His brain was still barely awake, and the room was still slightly fuzzy.

“Is there any way I may assist in guiding you to your slumber?” How did he even manage to speak in that vernacular in such a state? The light-haired boy snuggled closer, burying his head in the other’s chest.

“...yeah” Nagito mumbled. Gundham flushed, clearly flustered from the sudden contact. He quietly began running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, which was returned with a soft, delighted smile and a forehead kiss.

The two stayed cuddled together as time passed, with the couple eventually falling asleep hugging each other.

**Author's Note:**

> what even are endings aaaaaa
> 
> I’ve had bits and pieces of this idea for a while but I’ve finally put it all together :D


End file.
